dragons_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Eggs
Eggs Chart Click on an individual egg to visit the corresponding dragon page for more information, such as earning rates and how to breed it. For a more detailed table showing helpful information on each dragon/egg including breeding probability, see: Master Dragon Chart or the individual dragon's page. Primary Dragon Eggs Primary Dragon eggs are purchased from the Store and appear directly in your Nursery. It is possible to breed one, although they are on par with the Rare Dragon Eggs in probability, with the Fire, Earth, and Nature dragons actually being the rarest Dragons in the game to produce from breeding 2 different types of dragons (i.e. Earth + Fire = Lava 99.999998% of the time). Breeding 2 Primary Dragons of the same type will always produce another Primary Dragon of the same type. Hybrid Dragon Eggs Hybrid dragon eggs are eggs that can be purchased from the Store for , or be bred directly from 2 Primary Dragons (or any 2 dragons with the required elements). The exception to the "2 Primary Dragons" rule are the rare dragons from opposing elements (Steam Dragon, Rock Dragon, Brush Dragon, and Full Moon Dragon) which must be bred from at least 1 Hybrid Dragon due to the fact that opposing element Primary Dragons cannot breed directly with each other. Please refer to the Wiki entry on Breeding for more detailed information on breeding Hybrid Dragons. Hybrid Dragon Eggs (2 Elements) Breeding Speed Perk 0%= |-| +5%= |-| +10%= |-| +15%= |-| +20%= |-| +25%= |-| +30%= |-| +35%= |-| +40%= |-| +45%= |-| +50%= |-| +55%= |-| +60%= |-| Rare Dragon Eggs Rare Dragon eggs are hard-to-acquire eggs that can be received from Breeding, the Store, Elemental Chest Rewards, In-App Purchases (IAPs), Gifts(2), or through Quest Chains. They may contain from 2-4 elements. Rare Eggs than can be bred must be bred from at least one Hybrid Dragon. Any combination of dragons that have all the required elements can produce a Rare Dragon Egg of the specific type. The probability of breeding the specific Dragon Egg is listed on the dragon page for each dragon type. A more detailed explanation of breeding is available on the Breeding page. Rare Dragon Eggs (2-4 Elements) Breeding Speed Perk 0%= |-| +5%= |-| +10%= |-| +15%= |-| +20%= |-| +25%= |-| +30%= |-| +35%= |-| +40%= |-| +45%= |-| +50%= |-| +55%= |-| +60%= |-| Limited Availability Dragon Eggs Limited Availability Eggs are dragon eggs that are offered for a limited time only. They are normally acquired by purchase of an IAP bundle, although occasionally they are offered as part of a quest chain or by some other means. Limited availability Dragons may be offered again in a future IAP, so missing them the first time does not mean it will remain non-acquirable. Important Note: Dragon Eggs with From listed in WHITE on BLACK cannot currently be acquired in-game. Limited Availability Dragon Eggs (2-4 Elements) Breeding Speed Perk 0%= |-| +5%= |-| +10%= |-| +15%= |-| +20%= |-| +25%= |-| +30%= |-| +35%= |-| +40%= |-| +45%= |-| +50%= |-| +55%= |-| +60%= |-|